City of Silence
by AmyLikesPie
Summary: Daddy would do anything to protect his precious little girl from harm. But what happens when the biggest threat is her own brother? Confused and lonely Clary must protect the secrets of her own identity while navigating her way through the busy streets of New York. But as she makes friends and fights Demons she starts to wonder. How much does she really know about her father?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Well I suck at writing stories as I never seem to finish them… if anyone read my vampire academy one they would know what I'm talking about as so far I've only posted one chapter… two years ago or something… SO! I decided to write the first two or three chapters and post one each week and if you like it then you need to make me write more. I mean it. Pester me and annoy me to the point where I get my lazy ass out of bed and write more… **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and whatever and well… yeah.**

**Oh and one more thing! The first chapter is a bit of a prologue… it's a dream… that's why it's in italics… it won't be the only one but it will probably be the longest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments the genius Cassandra Clair does… I only own it in my mind… where Clary is a sassy badass… and Jace is mine… MUAHAHHAHA! J**

**Chapter 1**

_1__st__ November, 3am – Just after Halloween._

_Bang! The girl woke with a start to a series of loud bangs that sounded like someone was trying to break in. It's probably just one of those silly people dressed in costumes wanting all my candy, she thought. Suddenly a woman dressed in black with a black hood so you couldn't see her face came in and started hurriedly packing some of her things into her small pink backpack. Then the woman picked her and her backpack up and carried her to the top of the stairs. There she pushed on a part of the wall and a panel in the wood slid open revealing an entire section of weapons. She put the little girl down with her small pink backpack. She then picked up an object that looked like a metal stick and started drawing on the girl's skin leaving black marks. "Whatever happens. Whatever you see. You must not come out until they're all gone, do you understand? You must not make a sound. I love you", she said. "Wait!" the little girl tried to say but all that came out was a breath of air. "Not a sound!" the woman said in a hushed tone as she took out two knives and closed the panel. _

_The little girl moved and sat so that she could peek out through the gaps between the panels. The bangs had stopped and the lights were off so everything was dark and silent. The banging started again this time in her ears and got louder and faster by the second until she realised it was her own heart beating. She could just see her, the woman, standing there before the door, knives brandished before her, illuminated only by the moonlight coming in from the gap between the curtains. Suddenly an enraged screech filled the silence making the girl jump. The woman quietly whispered some words and the blades she was holding lit up just as there was another massive bang and the door splintered into tiny pieces, big black creatures filled the room screeching until the woman was surrounded. The little girl screamed but all that came out was more air. _

_Suddenly a male voice drifted through the doorway. "You can either come with me and join me wilfully back to the place you deserve. No more hiding or running. Or you can be brought by force. Either way I am getting what I want and you can either give it to me or I will force you tell me where it is." The mad said in a deep, posh sounding voice. Give him what he wants the girl tried to yell at the woman, but she couldn't hear her, nobody could. _

_"I'm never going to join _you_." She said in a scary calm voice, "I would rather die than join you. And I'm certainly not going to tell you where it is." There was a long pause where it was so silent you could hear a pin drop._

_"Fine." The man finally said. "Have it your way then." He stepped away and the girl let out a long breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "Seize her." The man said to the black creatures. NO! The little girl wanted to scream. _

_The black creatures rushed to the woman as her blades sliced through the air graceful but deadly as two of the creatures went down howling in pain before disappearing in to nothingness. It was as if she were dancing a dance of death and the little girl watched in fascination as one by one the creatures disappeared until there was only two lying on the ground slowly dying. One disappeared just as a glowing sword came out of nowhere and rested against the woman's neck. _

_"I was hoping," the man said, "that it would not come to this." They stood there for a long moment just looking at each other trying to figure who would make the first move. _

_"You know you don't have it in you to kill me." the woman said in a calm, gentle voice that sounded like she was trying to calm a wild animal. The man snarled and pushed on the blade so she gasped as blood began to well up. He then removed the blade from her neck and put it against her stomach. _

_"I don't need to kill you, you're already dead to me!" he snapped as he pushed again on the blade, deeper, twisting and pushing enough for the woman to let out a small cry of pain. "It'll only get worse and you know that now TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" the man yelled. At that moment the last remaining creature that everyone had forgotten about lifted its tail-like thing and struck out at the woman, hitting her on the back causing her to stumble forward into the blade already piercing her skin, and shoving it deep into her stomach. She let out a cry of someone in immense pain as the demon disappeared and she slowly sank to her knees. _

_"NO!" the man roared as the woman went down, the sword still protruding from her chest. She didn't say a word as she kept letting herself down until she was lying on the floor. The little girl watched in horror as the man carefully removed the sword and laid it down, taking the woman's head and laid it on his lap. The man started speaking softly to the woman, comforting her. As hard as the little girl strained to hear what was being said she couldn't make out the words. Then the woman said something to the man and he nodded and started to sing a song that sounded like a lullaby as the woman on his lap closed his eyes and finally was still._

_The little girl tried to yell something in anguish but all that came out was another chocked gasp. The man's head had been bowed in farewell but snapped up at the sound and looked straight at her as she continued to peek through the gaps between the wood. He slowly stood up, resting the dead woman's head back down on the floor and walked towards up the stairs and towards the wall there the girl was hidden while she slowly inched away, towards the back of the small space, clutching her small pink backpack to herself in fear. The man felt along the wall in front of him until he finally found the panel that opened the compartment. It slid open just a single tear slid down the little girl's face. _

_The man looked down at the little girl and stood there looking at her, as if calculating what to do, his face passive. "What is your name child?" he asked. She looked at him, terrified unable to say a word as she glanced back at the dead figure on the floor. The man's face softened a bit as he said softly "I'm not going to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted her to be safe. She just stole something from me and I wanted to scare her into giving it back. I didn't want to hurt her and I'm not going to hurt you." he sounded sincere and like he was telling the truth and the girl felt she could tell him her name. There's nothing harmful in telling someone her name, right? But as she tried to speak her attempts were once again useless. He looked at her as if he understood why she couldn't speak even when, she herself had no idea. "Who looks after you?" he asked softly. She looked over at the only other person in the room and her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over. _

_A creaking noise followed by a growl came from outside and the man looked towards the sound. "Come child." he said in an authoritative voice "we don't have much time." he said quieter. He looked back down at the girl just as another tear slid down her cheek. He sighed and bent down and grabbing her under the shoulders and pulling out from under the shelf of weapons and various other objects, and placing her down on her feet on the ground. He knelt down and gently prised the backpack from her hands and guided her arms through the straps before standing back up again and taking her hand. He walked her down the stairs and past the still body of the woman. As the girl passed her she could just see the faint outline of the woman's face, the corners of her mouth turned up in a small, peaceful smile. The man paused just outside the door and the girl turned around to look at the still figure on the floor one last time before the man closed the door, shutting out the woman forever._

**So, how'd you like it? good, not good, absolute and utter shit? I want to know so that means… REVIEW! I love hearing what people think so tell me. I don't care if it's nice, biased or criticism I WANT TO HEAR IT!**

**In the words of Ja'mie King (Chris Lilley) "Ily babes, you're so f***ing quiche"**

**~amy xx**

**p.s do not assume of who this chapter is about… though I would love to hear your guesses… so I laugh at you when you get it wrong… or be annoyed if you actually manage to get it right… but I'm not telling if you do! :p**

**Though in truth I think know who I want the people to be at the moment but knowing me I'll spontaneously change it at the last minute and be like well… you know… whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHMIGOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Never, ever, EVER would I have expected the amount of follows and reviews as I got. I was expecting like… two reviews and a favourite… if I was lucky… instead I got like 10 follows and well that just made my day! I'm really sorry though as I was going to post this last week because it was finished and everything but I didn't get around to editing it till today so I'm posting it now and I love you guys and just bear with me. So I'm making this chapter longer (by 300 words) just for you guys… yeah no it was going to be longer anyway but whatever… oh and next chapter probably won't come till the holidays because school is so busy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters or any of the places… especially New York… though apparently someone tried to sell New Zealand on eBay once and it got to something-million before eBay took it down… people are strange.**

**p.s read this with an open mind… clary was raised and cared for by valentine… and I put emphasis on the CARED because well... you'll see.**

Clary sat bolt upright in bed, breathing rapidly, the sheets tangled around her; her hair plastered to her neck and clothes drenched in sweat. It was one of the many dreams she'd been having over and over again about things she could not explain why she was seeing. This dream was one of the more frequent ones. It was like she was supposed to remember something that had never happened. Every time she saw it though, she felt as if she had to see all the people in the room's faces, as if she knew them or would meet them later and had to memorise their faces to be able to identify them when she saw them. The demons were easily recognisable as the monsters they are. The people though, as hard as she tried, she could never see their faces in enough detail to be able to identify them. The only thing clary could make sense of was that both the man and the woman in her dream were Shadowhunters. The girl was too young to be a proper shadowhunter and didn't appear to know of the shadow world. The entire reason why clary was having these dreams was a mystery but in each different dream there where a different set of people, all of whom she had no idea who they were, fuelled the burning desire to know who they were. Just like every other dream, she came up blank.

The old grandfather clock in the hall struck two in the morning as Clary lay back down with a sigh. She heard the soft squeak of the door handle being turned and quickly rolled over, facing away from the door, pulling the sheets up around herself. She covered her face showing only the very top of her head and bright red hair. She faked deep breathing and prayed to the Angel that it wasn't her brother.

Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern was one year older than her; tall, unnaturally fast and extremely strong. He was her brother and he'd been her worst nightmare almost all of her life. He had use to love to torment her and hurt her always trying to prove to her that he was bigger and stronger and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Recently though he had become a highly creepy, watching her every move in training with intense, almost possessive looks and letting his eyes wander freely over her body. It was highly unsettling but what bothered Clary most was at night, when their father had gone to bed, he would come into her room and watch her sleep. He would stand there for an hour and just stare at her before he quietly left and went to bed. She never dared let on to him that she was awake for fear of what he would do, fear fired by the hungry, lustful looks he gave her as she felt his black, demonic eyes roam her body as he thought she slept.

She tried to control her breathing and relax her body as the door creaked open. She felt someone walk into the room rather than hear them as the door closed softly behind them. She then heard the breath of a laugh as a voice said softly "I know you are awake Clarissa". She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in relief. _So much for breathing deeply _she thought to herself as she pulled the sheets off her face and rolled over to watch her father walk over to the large chair beside her bed.

The chair had been there since she was five and used to have nightmares and she would scream until he came into her room and sat beside her until she fell back to sleep to make sure no demons came and hurt her during the night. It had been six months since Valentine Morgenstern had sat in that chair, the last time being for an entire week after Clary had been attacked by two demons while sitting near the forest, drawing the trees in the new sketch book her father had gotten her for her birthday. She was doing pretty good with the first one and was about to kill it when the second demon came up to her and started attacking her from behind.

_Clary had chopped off the demons arm and stabbed it, pinning it to the ground. She was about to put her seraph blade through its heart when a searing, burning pain suddenly shot up her back. She heard a scream fill the air and vaguely realised it was hers. She saw black spots dance across her vision as her knees began to give way. Another searing pain burned across her back and she was thrown sideways into the dirt. She barely felt the demon climb atop her to hold her down and started ripping at her clothes and hair. Suddenly there was a flash as a shining glowing object came towards her and the weight of the demon was removed. The black spots became bigger and clouded her vision as her body began to feel like it was floating. So this is what it feels like to die, she thought as the blackness came over her and everything went blank._

She didn't wake up till two days later and found her father sitting in the chair beside her bed with dark circles under his eyes from having stayed up almost all night and day, only dosing off a couple of times, making sure she was alright. He had explained how he was in the stables nearby and had heard her scream before he had come running over and killed both demons before carrying her back to the house._That's what the floating sensation was _she'd thought. She'd been stuck in bed for the next week getting high fevers and migraines until one night she had a dream of this unknown woman with dark reddish-brown hair who drew a ruin on the inside of her arm and she woke up feeling completely normal with the fading outline of the ruin on her arm. She decided not to mention the dream to her father until she knew what to make of it.

"You really are terrible at faking your sleep Clarissa," came her father, bringing her back to the moment.

"Thanks. You're so kind," she said back sarcastically to which he just smiled and rolled his eyes. It was one of those rare moments alone with her father where she felt completely at ease. She could joke around without the fear of being reprimanded later from having done it in front of somebody important. She could talk to him and complain to him without being told that he was too busy and didn't have the time for her. Most importantly to her though, it was the only time that she could truly call him her dad.

"So, how was training today?" he asked. Valentine often tried to make time each day where he would oversee some part of his daughters' learning. Sometimes he would be too busy to make time for her especially if he were off at a meeting or had business looking people around debating about something or was simply sitting at his desk in his study reading a mound of papers that would take him days or even weeks to get through. Today was one of those days where he had stayed in his study all day reading papers. Clary could see the weariness in his eyes and smile and it made him look ten years older.

"Oh you know, I pulled 'the usual' on the poor idiot," she replied casually. When she was ten Clary had been learning a manoeuvre were she was supposed the pretend to rush at her opponent and then dive to the side and roll behind the offender and come up to either attach them from behind or escape all in the space of a few seconds. As clary was running at her opponent, in this case her father, she attempted to through herself to the side and instead managed to slip, sliding under her father to behind him quicker than if she had performed the manoeuver she was supposed to do and stopped and sat up and looked around herself confused. Her father had whirled to lecture her that sliding along the ground would not work for most demons, took one look at her expression and burst out laughing. It became her regular escape manoeuvre whenever she felt she were losing a fight and would feign the other manoeuvre and instead slide between the legs of whomever her father had called in to help train her. Of course, she added extra moves to her act, jumping up and flipping up and over the top of her opponent and grabbing onto a rope net attached to the ceiling. She would quietly hang from the net while the confused guy spun around in circles trying to figure out where she had disappeared to. Just as he started to realise she wasn't on the ground anymore she would drop from her position kicking the idiot on the back so that he fell flat on his face and drive the blade she was holding into the floor beside his head, slightly grazing his ear drawing a small droplet of blood.

"You really need to stop pulling that trick on the people I call in for you Clarissa," He said to her in a reprimanding tone, "sooner or later I'll start running out of contacts of people who have not yet faced you and you certainly won't be able to fool them twice."

"You'd be surprised," she muttered to herself though he obviously heard as he raised his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" he mused quietly with a small smile on his face. Clary smiled back. He sighed and looked back at her and smiled. "Get some sleep; I'm sure tomorrow will be a busy day."

"As busy as the last one," she replied.

"As busy as they will ever be." Clary and her father both smiled and he lent forward and kissed her check. "Goodnight Clary," he said and he started walking away.

Clary yawned, suddenly realising how tired she was, and rolled over pulling the blankets up around her. "Goodnight Dad" she replied quietly just as she felt herself drifting back to sleep.

**Yeah so as you can see they have a very good father-daughter relationship at the moment… sorry my story kept having flashbacks but I felt they were necessary… anyways I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for any spelling errors uh… yeah that's about it I think.**

**Oh and don't forget to pester me and as always read, review and well… that's about it I guess.**

**~amy xx**

_Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened._

_-Dr. Seuss_


End file.
